List of Marvel Powers/P
Pain Inducement: the ability to make others feel pain. **''Users:'' Phoenix, Red Queen, White Queen *''Paralytic Resin:'' the ability to secrete an adhesive resin from one's pores that paralyzes the nervous system. **''Users:'' Toad *''Paralyzation:'' the ability to induce temporary paralysis in others. **''Users:'' Azazel, Lorelei *''Paralyzing Stobe Light:'' the ability to emit a strobe light-like light from one's body that causes others to become mesmerized. **''Users:'' Basilisk *''Partial Teleportation:'' the ability to teleport only part of one's body. **''Users:'' Vanisher *''Pathokinesis:'' the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. **''Users:'' Empath *''Penance Stare Immunity:'' the ability to be unaffected by Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Phantasmal Bats:'' the ability to emit a blast from one's body that has the appeaance of red bats made of energy. **''Users:'' Pestilence *''Pheromone Manipulation:'' the ability to secrete and control pheromones that can cause various effects. **''Users:'' Beast, Daken, Hepzibah, Stacy X *''Pheromone Secretion:'' the ability to generate pheromones from one's body that cause certain emotions. **''Users:'' Spider-Woman, Toad *''Photokinesis:'' the ability to generate and manipulate light. **''Users:'' Aurora, Northstar, Sentry, Sunspot *''Photon Blasts:'' the ability to emit blasts of light. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Physical Alteration:'' the ability to alter one's physical form. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Plant Consciousness:'' the ability to distribute one's consciousness into plants. **''Users:'' Black Tom Cassidy *''Plant Form:'' the ability to transform into a plant form of oneself. **''Users:'' Black Tom Cassidy *''Plant Growth:'' the ability to manipulate the growth of plants. **''Users:'' Black Tom Cassidy *''Plasma Blasts:'' the ability to emit blasts of plasma. **''Users:'' Belladonna, Holocaust, Sunfire, Sunpyre *''Plasma Emanation:'' the ability to project plasma from one's body. **''Users:'' Havok, Sunfire, Sunpyre *''Plasma Form:'' the ability to envelop one's body in fiery plasma. **''Users:'' Human Torch *''Plasma Shield:'' the ability to manipulate plasma to form a protective shield around oneself. **''Users:'' Sunfire, Sunpyre *''Plasticity:'' the ability to convert one's mass into a highly malleable state. **''Users:'' Mr. Fantastic *''Pluripotent Echopraxia:'' the ability to psychically duplicate the power-signature of mutants physically near oneself. **''Users:'' Hope Summers *''Poisonous Venom:'' the ability to have toxic venom, most likely associated with fangs. **''Users:'' Bliss *''Possession Resistance:'' the ability to remain in control of one's body while other supernatural beings are attempting to take control of one's body. **''Users:'' Deadpool *''Post-Cognition:'' the ability to replay time. **''Users:'' Sway *''Power Absorption:'' the ability to take the powers of others either permanently or temporarily. **''Users:'' Sauron *''Power Amplification:'' the ability to strengthen the abilities of others. **''Users:'' Boost, X-Man *''Power Bestowal:'' the ability to grant supernatural abilities to others. **''Users:'' Sabra *''Power Dilation:'' the ability to prevent others from using their powers. **''Users:'' Miss Sinister, Phoenix, Vulcan *''Power Inhibition:'' the ability to prevent others from using their powers through the use of "psychic inhibitors". **''Users:'' White Queen *''Power Negation:'' the ability to block out the powers of others. **''Users:'' Leech, No-Girl *''Power Siphoning:'' the ability to siphon the powers of others. **''Users:'' Vulcan *''Precognition:'' the ability to see the future. **''Users:'' Blindfold, Cable, Destiny, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Psylocke, Qwerty, Tarot, X-Man *''Prehensile Tail:'' the ability to have a tail that can be used to grasp things. **''Users:'' Catseye, Feral, Nightcrawler, Thornn *''Prehensile Tongue:'' the ability to have a tongue that can stretch to incredible lengths and be used to grasp things. **''Users:'' Anole, Bliss, Toad *''Probability Field Manipulation:'' the ability to affect probability fields through psionic means in order to give "good luck" or "bad luck". **''Users:'' Longshot *''Probability Manipulation:'' the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in one's favor making improbable, but not impossible, things to occur within one's vicinity. **''Users:'' Domino *''Projection Telepathy:'' the ability to project one's thoughts into the minds of others. **''Users:'' Chamber *''Psi Link:'' the ability to develop mental links with others. **''Users:'' Brain Cell, Cable, Phoenix, Professor X, White Queen *''Psionic Biokinesis:'' the ability to be naturally composed of pure psionic energy. **''Users:'' Chamber *''Psionic Blasts:'' the ability to project psionic force bolts that affect a victim's mind so as to cause pain, unconsciousness, or death. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Chamber, Changeling, Exodus, Kid Omega, Phoenix, Professor X, Psylocke, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Selene, White Queen *''Psionic Disruption:'' the ability to disrupt the psionic powers of others. **''Users:'' Firestar *''Psionic Evolution:'' the ability to exist as pure energy. **''Users:'' X-Man *''Psionic Exoskeleton Armor:'' the ability to generate armor around one's body made out of psionic energy. **''Users:'' Armor *''Psionic Firebird:'' the ability to manifest firebirds of psionic energy **''Users:'' Phoenix, Rachel Grey *''Psionic Force Fields:'' the ability to generate fields of psionic force which are able to be manipulated into relatively simple forms. **''Users:'' Invisible Woman *''Psionic Nervous System Manipulation:'' the ability to take psychic control of a person's nervous sytem. **''Users:'' White King *''Psionic Pictograms:'' the ability to project holograms of one's thoughts. **''Users:'' Artie Maddicks *''Psionic Resistance:'' the ability to be resistant or immune to psionic and telepathic attacks. **''Users:'' Blindfold, Cipher, Daken, Deadpool, Dust, Emma Steed, Gambit, Holocaust, Hulk, Jubilee, Kid Gladiator, Lockheed, Magik, Magneto, Mercury, Mystique, Post, Primal, Psylocke, Sabretooth, Shadowcat, Storm, Vulcan, White Queen, Wolverine *''Psionic Shield:'' the ability to erect psychic shields that protect minds within them. **''Users:'' Cable, Cassandra Nova, Exodus, Karma, Phoenix, Professor X, Rachel Grey, Red Queen, Selene, White Queen *''Psionic Shield Removal:'' the ability to remove the psionic shields of others. **''Users:'' White Queen *''Psionic Siphoning:'' the ability to siphon psychic energies from other psionic beings. **''Users:'' Red Queen *''Psionic Skinning:'' the ability to generate blades of psionic energy. **''Users:'' Emma Steed *''Psionic Speech:'' the ability to communicate with telepaths. **''Users:'' Gateway *''Psionic Spikes:'' the ability to generate spikes of psionic energy that destroy physical objects. **''Users:'' Cable, Rachel Grey *''Psionic Sprites:'' the ability to produce psionic sprites from one's body that can channel telepathic and telekinetic abilities, relay messages, and cause mental pain. **''Users:'' Fixx *''Psionic Weapons:'' the ability to generate weapons made of telekinetic or telepathic energy. **''Users:'' Kid Omega, Psylocke, Revanche *''Psionic Will-Based Constructs:'' the ability to material and animate tangible images from one's will. **''Users:'' Tarot *''Psioplasmic Bio-Field:'' the ability to have a personal force field around one's body. **''Users:'' Cecilia Reyes *''Psychic Assault:'' the ability to assault others with astral projections. **''Users:'' Karasu-Tengu, Sojobo-Tengu *''Psychic Construct:'' the ability to create a large "world" within one's mind and to trap others within this world. **''Users:'' Kid Omega *''Psychic Intelligence:'' the ability to possess advanced cognitive and mental abilities. **''Users:'' Kid Omega *''Psychic Vampirism:'' the ability to drain part of a victim's life-force and gain psychic control over their mind. **''Users:'' Exodus, Red Queen, Selene *''Psycho-Chaff:'' the ability to cloud the minds of others, inhibiting concentration and autonomic nervous functions, by broadcasting disruptive psionic signals. **''Users:'' No-Girl *''Psychoactive Virus:'' the ability to absorb negative emotion from one's environment and convert it into a psychic attack that strikes from within on the highest planes of the psyche and breaks down mental functions of the target. **''Users:'' Caliban *''Psychological Intuition:'' the ability to be able to discern personality traits in others by noting subtle habits. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy *''Psychometric Insight:'' the ability to telepathically "read" the recent memories of people. **''Users:'' Longshot *''Psychometric Projections:'' the ability to mentally project past events. **''Users:'' Rachel Grey *''Psychometric Recall:'' the ability to read the past of objects and areas. **''Users:'' Maggott *''Psychometry:'' the ability to read psychic imprints that people leave on objects that they handle. **''Users:'' Blindfold, Longshot, White Queen, X-Man *''Psychomimicry:'' the ability to temporarily mimic the skills and knowledge of those nearby. **''Users:'' Prodigy *''Psychosomatic Symptoms:'' the ability to physically injure or kill through telepathic means. **''Users:'' Lady Mastermind *''Pterodactyl Physiology:'' the ability to have the attributes and abilities of a pterodactyl. **''Users:'' Sauron *''Pyric Form:'' the ability to have a body composed of fire. **''Users:'' Match *''Pyrokinesis:'' the ability to generate and manipulate flames and heat. **''Users:'' Agent Brand, Burner, Human Torch, Magma, Match, Oya, Selene Category:List of Marvel Powers